One objective when equipping aircraft cabins is to accommodate the highest possible number of passengers, without significantly reducing the comfort of individual passengers in the process. As a rule, the number of flight attendant seats and lavatories will rise along with the number of passenger seats. Therefore, it is advantageous to accommodate as many flight attendant seats and lavatories as possible in as confined a space as possible.
DE 10 2011 011 704 A1 describes a lavatory configuration for a means of transportation that comprises a first lavatory, a second lavatory adjacent thereto, and a partition situated between the first lavatory and second lavatory. The partition is movably mounted, and designed to be moved into an opening position, which removes the separation between the first lavatory and second lavatory.
US 2013/001359 A1 describes a modular cabin segment with a first lateral segment module that houses a first lavatory configuration with at least one lavatory. The cabin segment further comprises a second lateral segment module, wherein at least one of the modules comprises a vehicle attendant seat mounted to the at least one module so that it can unilaterally pivot around a vertical axis.